


离线幻觉

by Jeilmuuu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeilmuuu/pseuds/Jeilmuuu
Summary: 简介:毫无逻辑地，毫无逻辑的事情开始频繁搅乱震荡波规划严谨的生活。





	离线幻觉

> ****「……老师，您感觉好吗？」

怯生生的声音在音频接收器旁响起，震荡波上线了光镜，芯中一如既往地平静。果然，熟悉的亮蓝色的光镜正注视着他。即使意识到这不过是又一个无止境的离线幻觉，震荡波还是在那只光镜里看见了自己曾经的模样——作为一个完整的塞伯坦人的模样——他看见自己在蓝色光镜的注视下辗转、喘息。

「继续，丧门神，你、你做得很好…不要停下……」涂装鲜亮的他自己呻吟着，似乎很享受，而震荡波就像看着一个陌生人一样，芯中毫无波澜。

橙色的小机器人好像受到了鼓励，巨大的独眼转了转，再次和他视线相对，那只光镜里波光粼粼，清洁液在里边打着转，「老师…议员，震荡波议员，震荡波…」

他感到自己的对接协议，沉寂了几百万年的对接协议居然开始蠢蠢欲动，把开启对接面板的请求上传到了预设运行程序企图上线。这个俱五刑受害者的声音很特殊，它可以越过普通赛博坦人的防火墙对大脑模块直接下达违背主人的芯意。然震荡波很快意识到了这种冲动不属于他，而属于那个和他共享了记忆的议员。

「嘿，别来这招，」他听见陌生的自己又好气又好笑地说，「小天才，你的天赋可不是用在这方面的！收起你的异能，快点把事情办完，我明天还有会议要参——啊啊！！」

丧门神突然的动作打断了议员的话，他光镜里蓄满的清洁液已经不见踪影，一直萦绕着他的羞怯不安、仿佛幼生体得到了梦寐以求的能量水晶糖般的小心翼翼地窃喜的磁场波动也消失殆尽。

「嘘……」他凑近议员的声音沉下来，整个机体笼罩在阴影中，好像璇玑湖底的吞噬怪一样叫人毛骨悚然，「现在轮到我说话了。老师，这可不是什么友好的师生交流协议，别忘了在油吧里企图用高纯灌到我下线的可是你，需要我提醒你我还未成年吗，你这可是在犯罪——痛！」

「有两件事是我要说明的:第一，那些高纯是你自愿和刹车拼酒喝的，当然，开路先锋和充电器悄悄给你们添杯子的时候我没有阻止是我的错；第二，你四百年前就已经成年了！」议员敲了敲丧门神的头雕，橙色的机器人捂着光镜可怜兮兮地看着他，又恢复了那种软弱委屈的模样，「收起你的表演欲，你真是越来越擅长这个了，在这方面我可没资格做你老师，」丧门神终于绷不住发出一声轻笑，议员也勾起一个笑容，拍了拍他的肩部装甲，「要我说，你错得离谱了！你当初就不该去音乐学院学古塞伯坦诗歌与音乐鉴赏，你应该去艺术学院学习歌剧表演。」

「或许吧，但我想我还是偏爱音乐，」丧门神欢快地说，震荡波几乎难以判断哪一种才是他真正的性格，不需要经过处理器的计算，仅看这个塞伯坦人怪异的言语和隐藏起来的强大异能，他都能将此人确认为巨大的威胁和危险人物，但是正和丧门神对接的他自己却似乎不这样想。

「总之，既然我们滚上了一张充电床，至少证明了我们一定程度上是两情相悦的，」丧门神的嗓音柔和时就像金属鸟的发声子程序一样婉转悦耳，「你应该没和刹车他们拆过吧——你有过吗？」

他的动作还是很轻柔，语气平静，似乎什么没有变化，而震荡波却听出了其中尖锐的妒意与威胁。

「没有，唔、就是那里……！」议员呜咽着说，「我从来不——」事实证明就算是过去那个被情感模块影响的他，也没有蠢到这种地步，「嘿，你这话是什么意思，在你看来我有那么随便吗？我从来没和我的学生进行过对接行为，你…你是个意外，咱们这事从头到尾就是意外。」

丧门神用尖锐的残缺的手轻轻刮弄震荡波胸口到发生器那一段已经被卸掉装甲而裸露出来的敏感线路，满意地听见议员细小的抽泣声，「我、我才是那个受害者，我只是在你强迫我的时候没有反抗而已……」

「……意外？老师，你不知道我想这个想了有多久……而我相信，你也一样。」丧门神轻柔地说。  
  


这就是整个离线幻觉的全部逻辑了。曾经的他，建立过异能者学院，作为一帮刚成年不久的小塞伯坦人的老师，帮助他们学会控制和利用自己的能力。这个名叫丧门神的俱五刑受害者就是他的学生之一，在一次油吧狂欢周末后，丧门神假装高纯喝多了处理器运行错误闯进他的休息室，而他并不反感，于是他们就对接了，但也就那一次而已。

那其实什么都算不上。在那些久远的已经陌生到仿佛不属于他自己的记忆里，当震荡波还在学院就读时，他就已经是凭借学术发明闻名铁堡的新星了，更不用说他精致的涂装，优雅的机体，想和他对接或者强拆的塞伯坦人可以从铁堡排到粒子城。只要他想，他可以过上昏天黑地的对接狂欢般的生活，事实上，每晚的充电床都躺着不同的塞伯坦人这样的事也确实发生过——不过持续了很短的时间。后来他意识到没有数据交流的对接实在是一种无趣而浪费时间的行为，他更多地投入到他的研究中。

实际上大部分塞伯坦人都是如此，漫长的生命让你不能要求他们的感情经历和对接经历是空白的。有人到活到现在也从来没有任何芯动的对象，比如他留在科学院做助教的学弟感知器，成天待在实验室里，当然那是科学家的常态；也有人轻易就能找到火种伴侣，还一个接一个，比如他在研究所的朋友锁芯。

放松的时候找个陌生人对接，再普通不过的事。

这些在震荡波看来自然是低效率且有害无利的，对接活动的能量交互后两架机体的能量储备都会有所下降，不进行数据交流使得对接唯一的功能——情报共享都没有发挥作用，这是完全不值得考虑的。

所以，为什么这样一件普通的事会在最近三个大循环不停地出现在他的离线幻觉里，而且这段记忆还变得越来越清晰？

震荡波从充电中上线，明显感到大脑模块没有得到充分的修整。冗余而无用的过期数据程序让他毫无逻辑可言。

他的主程序拟定的解决方案，已经成功完成了第一步:他知晓“丧门神”的身份。实施在对方身上俱五刑的逆转手术和他有千丝万缕的关系。丧门神已经被彻底改造了，他早已遗失的最初的机体，和震荡波记忆里的橙色的机体，在这具新的坦克外壳上都已经找不到丝毫痕迹。而从他们屈指可数的对话中他也意识到，那个曾经无忧无虑、作为音乐学院学生的塞伯坦人的火种也已经熄灭了。

但计划的第二步:摧毁目标，最终指向了无解。

他调出了声波曾经共享给他的霸天虎内部情报。找到了“丧门神”。

震荡波的黄色光镜闪烁了一下，而飞船光屏上浮现出来的那个阴沉的紫色坦克，面具后的一对红色光镜似乎也在直勾勾地盯着他。

一种新的情绪子程序在震荡波的大脑模块中生成了，那可能要被称为——讽刺。他望着塔恩，这一刻他的芯情，也许就像四百万年前丧门神望着议员一样。  
  


「…你总是让我尝试我能力的极限，我希望我能不辜负你的期待和指导。」丧门神的头雕歪在一边，发生器指示灯随着说话节奏而闪烁。

「……」议员的光镜在黑暗中发出幽静而清亮的蓝光，「更多地为了自己而做出选择，如何？我觉得你有点儿…习惯于依赖外界的事物了。就像我总是和你说的，」他用手指敲了敲丧门神的胸甲，「听见了吗？就是这里，听从你自己的芯声。我也许可以影响你，但我却不能决定你。你的能力不仅能保护自己，还可以成为攻击他人的利器。我知道，那个刑罚对你造成了很大伤害，但你……你不需要为此感到不安或者自卑，你很有天赋，潜力无穷，只是还没被完全发掘出来。向我保证你不会因它改变你的本芯，因为那正是那些家伙们想要的。」

「那么你呢？」丧门神眨了眨光镜，「你会改变吗？」

「好问题，丧门神。我不知道，我只能希望我不会……」议员也冲他眨眼。

震荡波的离线幻觉在这最后一段不明所以的记忆后消失了，就像它们从未出现过一样。

tbc

如果有下就是拆塔


End file.
